Emberfur's Arrival: Fire In the Sky
by Dark River of ThunderClan Camp
Summary: Ever since the journey to the Lake, tensions are running high between the four Clans. Tempers are short, threats have been made, and danger is lurking behind ever rock...But can a simple kit have the power to bring them together? Meanwhile, a new enemy has risen from the flames, ready to strike at any given moment.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

"Can you believe it, Firestar? Three kits..."

"Yes, Sandstorm. There beautiful."

Kind emerald green eyes stared down at the three bundles of mewling fur, that were cuddled up against Sandstorm's warm belly.

"You must be very proud." Leafpool mewed. She was a kit out of their first litter, and was quite excited to be an older sister. Maybe one of these kits would be her apprentice in the future.

Nightkit was the eldest out of the litter. She was small, with sleek jet-black fur that inspired her name. Then there was Desertkit, she was a pale ginger-furred she-cat much like her mother. And last, and the least, was Emberkit. A ginger she-cat with a flame-colored pelt, much like her father.

Sandstorm purred, and leaned her head on to Firestar's shoulder, thoughts swirled in her mind.

What kind of future would this kits have? Would they stay loyal to their Clan mates? To the Warrior Code?

StarClan willing none of them become a Tigerstar...


	2. Chapter 1: The New Batch

Disclaimer: The story,"Emberfur's Arrival," was an idea a good friend of mine came up with. Since she didn't have an fanfiction account, I asked if I could post it on her for her, she agreed. Thank StarClan! Anyhow, I present to you all, Chapter 1. Enjoy!:)

Chapter 1: The New Batch

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the high-ledge for a Clan meeting!" Firestar's voice ran out threw the clearing. Elders, warriors, apprentices, queens, and kits all alike gathered around the high-ledge, and rested their gazes upon their flame-colored leader.

They all new that today was a _very _big day.

StarClan themselves had blessed this Clan with four healthy kits. For every Clan that roamed the forest, leaf-bare had been the main hazard. But thankfully, these four souls would be a big help. They were the kits of the legendary Firestar, after all.

The ginger-furred tom scanned his children with warm, green eyes. He was so proud...

"Today, I would like to perform one of my favorite duties." He mewed. "These four kits, Emberkit, Nightkit, and Desertkit are now six moons old, and are ready to become apprentices." He waited as the murmurs of approval died down. "Nightkit, please step forward."

A tiny black-and-white she-cat abandoned her spot by her litter-mates, and approached Firestar with confident steps.

"I can't understand why Nightkit can't at least show she's just a little bit nervous!" Desertkit said in a quite voice, where only Emberkit herself could her.

"You know how stubborn she is." Emberkit whispered back. "Her pride gets in the way of her true feelings."

"You're mentor will be Whitewing." Firestar announced.

The white furred, green eyed she-cat's ears pricked up at the sound of her name.

"Whitewing, you are a very quick, and smart warrior. I hope that you will pass down these qualities to Nightpaw."

The newly named Nightpaw padded towards her new mentor, who's eyes shown with pride. They each touched noses to show that they accepted each other as mentor, and apprentice. Next was Desertkit, who was given to the tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat, Sorreltail, as an apprentice.

Emberkit shifted her paws nervously. She could feel her Clanmates gazes burning against her ginger pelt. Her mind swirled with thoughts. What if she tripped over her own paws during the ceremony? She was always known for being quite clumsy...

StarClan willing that doesn't happen!

"Emberkit, step forward, if you will."

Emberkit forced her paws to move her towards Firestar, who gazed at her calmly. "From this moment on, until this apprentice has earned her warrior name, she'll be known as, Emberpaw."

Emberkit, no, Emberpaw, secretly hoped to be given Brightheart as her mentor.

"You're mentor will be Brook."

There was a few gasps of shock at Firestar's choice, but other then that, all was silent. "Brook, you have proven yourself to this Clan over and over, I believe it's time for you to take on an apprentice."

The brown tabby she-cat looked quite shocked herself. "T-Thank you, Firestar!" She stammered.

Emberpaw's pelt bristled with bride as she listened to her Clan mates cheer out her and her litter-mates New names. "Nightpaw! Desertpaw! Emberpaw!"

She was an apprentice at last...


End file.
